Forum:Parent Link of a Subpage
I realize that my topic titles suck, sorry but I wanted to ask (as I can't seem to find an answer anywhere else), if anyone knew how it was, on a wiki (or a Wikia, however it's supposed to be written), how a link to the "parent" page of a subpage is displayed? I can't seem to find any answer or solution to this on the MediaWiki wiki, and figuring out where to ask tech questions is a joke. Any help would be greatly appreciated. --Terran Officer 20:59, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :If you're talking about the "breadcrumbs", there was an addition to the CSS to stop it from displaying in the main page space, MediaWiki:Monaco.css - see bottom of the page, though you would have to bug Cid or bp for more information. - 22:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the "breadcrubs" thing, I was wondering how those displayed and for what cases they do, it's my understanding that by default, only certain pages show or "activate" as a subpage (or name spaces, rather), but I couldn't seem to see a "link" to the "parent" page, didn't know if I was supposed to, or not really (or if it's really a necessity). I can't see anything anywhere on the project I had been working on, has it activated for the (main) namespace, but I was testing subpages on other name spaces and didn't see the link. Long winded story short, I was wondering how those displayed (Does it automatically display in the main namespace as well?). --Terran Officer 22:31, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Any page with a /''' in the title is a subpage of the page with the name before the '''/. EX: User:Archduk3/Sandbox is a subpage of User:Archduk3. See for more info on subpages, though what generates the "breadcrumb" is beyond me. - 22:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::The only thing that makes a page a subpage is the generation of the breadcrumb list. There is no actual difference between "Hello/There" and "Hello-There" to the database. It is all flat. Simply, the wiki software will generate a breadcrumb list when, a '/' appears in the page title, and there exists a page by the name of the part before the slash. So, "Hello/There" only has a breadcrumb list if a page named "Hello" also exists. --bp 22:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and part of the nonsense of subpages is that there could also be a "Hello/". --bp 22:51, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok, so if I make a page called "Gilliam (NCC-2056/02)" or just something random, I am fine if I don't have a page thats "Gilliam (NCC-2056"? Ya see, I get more help from places like this then MediaWiki, blah. Thanks for responding, Archduk3 and Bp. I was not able to figure out how that all worked and what was "default" and how it displayed or if I needed an extension of some sort. My reading says it's default in certain areas and not in others, thus a confusion on how that all worked and what I was supposed to do, but I did a random test on my userpage on a different project (thats not connected to Media wiki) and it displayed. Thanks for the help. Moving on though, did Wikia or MA have it on for all pages? How come MA needs to use a code so it doesn't display if its not supposed to do that for the main page name space? Or am I missing something?--Terran Officer 23:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :The default is that it displays, we removed it from the main name space because of pages like Em/3/Green and NCC-1701/R6. - 23:11, April 15, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks a ton for the help, your answers and trial and error is allowing me to figure this out, :-) --Terran Officer 23:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC)